Cream
by LadyLasagna
Summary: Will might've lost the bet, but the consolation prize is better than he could've imagined. Solangelo. Top!Nico


**A/N: Top!Nico. Sorry, I know it's rare. (rec me more fics if you know 'em!)**

* * *

Will didn't mind girls' clothing. Even though he was entirely partial to _men_ , that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate pretty smelling fabric, with marshmallow soft texture that clung in all the right places. Will's lean body barely contained a curve or an extra pinch of fat to brag about. But when he'd glanced in the mirror, the dress seemed to have acquired those attributes _for_ him. Somehow, there was a suggestive swell to his hips now. And instead of pallid, his thighs looked creamy and delectable, disappearing into the hem of the skirt.

Will's cheeks had been pink for so long, he must've been setting some kind of record. But since he had patients to attend to, injuries to bandage, and temperatures to take, it was hard to completely focus on the embarrassment of wearing a nurse's uniform.

Will marched over to Laurel's bedside, expression schooled into seriousness to make it clear he'd heard more than enough jokes today, thank you very much. It didn't stop her lips from quirking up. Will was never betting against a child of Tyche again. Not even a month's portion of Chiara's dessert was worth _this_.

Thankfully, Laurel saved her comment until after Will had finished administering her ambrosia and was walking away.

"Chin up Solace," she called. "You look adorable."

 _Adorable._ Just when he thought his blush was dying down. Will stubbornly pretended he hadn't heard, not pausing his pace, keeping his head just as low as it'd been hanging.

He was supposed to be a professional, or working towards one at least. Two more years of med school. Then, him and his boyfriend could get an apartment in the _real world_ , just like normal people did. Oh, and fuck. His boyfriend. Nico was visiting his parents in the Underworld for the weekend, thank the gods. Maybe Tyche had blessed Will after all.

Nico would not be happy with his predicament, because just like Laurel, many campers continued to voice their unwanted opinions throughout the day.

The Stoll brothers kissed him on both cheeks, and complimented Will for hiring such a 'hot nurse,' as if that made any sense.

Drew came in because of a zit, and stayed for an analysis. "Honey, just because you have good bone structure does _not_ mean you can get away with cheap cloth. Throw that dress in the nearest fire, and come to my cabin later. I can totally hook you up."

Percy Jackson strolled through the doorway. Glanced at Will, whipped his head one way, then the other, and asked, "Hey, where's your brother? I need to talk to him."

(Though to be fair, Will didn't think that one was a joke.)

"Like, I'm not gay or anything," Damien said, dragging his eyes up and down Will's figure. "But those _legs_."

"What about my legs?" Will snapped. Damien was his last patient before dinner. Although the campfire hadn't been lit up just yet, rosy blots of bleeding sun blurred the window panes, shrouding the infirmary in a cozy glow. Most days, the beauty was enough to take Will's breath away, but right now he was running a little low on optimism.

"You know what I mean. They'd look gorgeous thrown open, or if you'd prefer, locked around my waist."

"You really think so?" Will banged the cooler closed and straightened up.

"Yeah," Damien sounded breathy. "I do."

Will caught Damien's recently sprained wrist (oops) and used it to drag him across the room. "Well that's really sweet, I'm sure your girlfriend would be glad to hear it. I'll be sure to share, next time I spot her." Will slammed an icepack against Damien's chest, simultaneously shoving him out the doorway. "Goodbye."

"Hey wait-"

A muffled thump followed, signalling impact between two bodies. Will froze. Staring, as Nico DiAngelo bodily pushed Damien aside, grumbling something under his breath. And Will waited, heartbeat slowing in his chest, face burning, as Nico drank in the sight of him and his slutty, too-tight dress.

"Will," Nico said, more composed than Will would've given him credit for. "What the hell."

"Oh...uh, this?" Will glanced down at himself, accompanied by a rush of shame.

Nico gave him a look that told him _yes_. That.

"Chiara started it, but I guess it was my fault for being so gullible. We bet on whether I could shoot a bullseye, since she thought I sucked at archery, and honestly, she was right, and now I'm upholding my side of the deal by wearing this stupid outfit, just for a day." After his slur of an explanation Will crossed his arms, trying to appear as natural as he could, given the circumstances. "So what's-um, what's going on with you? Why're you back so early?"

Nico continued to eye the dress like it'd been shipped in from an alien planet. "Turns out Grandma Demeter was also paying a visit. I didn't want to hang around for that nonsense."

Will nodded, always entranced by the form of Nico's lean body: long legs, toned chest stifled in a gray tank top, olive skin deliciously on display. Unable to help himself, Will willingly stepped into the sphere of Nico's brooding aura and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, squeezing him into a hug. Even though Nico's body temperature was always on the chilly side, sword-fighting had given him strong arms that felt steady and safe, begrudgingly locked around Will's waist.

"I'm glad to have you back." Will pulled away just enough to cup Nico's cheeks, cradling his boyfriend's lovely face in his hands. Then, he noticed something that made him frown. "What's this?" Will gently traced his thumb along a gash that ran from behind Nico's ear to his chin.

"Just had a little trouble with rowdy spirits."

"It might get infected."

Nico just rolled his eyes. Even so, Will took Nico's hand and led him over to the nearest cot. "Sit," Will commanded, pointing to the edge. He was proud to be one of the few people Nico ever took orders from.

Will rummaged through the supply drawers until he extracted a fresh roll of bandages. He returned to his boyfriend, and though he might've imagined it, there was a distinct gleam in Nico's sunless eyes, darker than usual. Will felt his face flush again, but for an entirely different reason. He sidled in between Nico's spread legs, black denim chafing his exposed thighs. Rather than discomfort, Will felt a tingle crawl across his skin.

"Gotta learn to take better care of yourself," Will scolded softly. He placed two fingers beneath Nico's chin to tilt it up. The ever-present frown on his face was plain to see, though that didn't mean Nico was angry, any more than it meant he wasn't happy. Nico was a puzzle, and Will was the only one who'd been given the chance to solve him. Years later, he was still working at it.

"Hurry up."

"Hush," Will applied the antibiotic ointment with as light a touch as humanly possible. But even that wasn't enough to stop Nico from wincing. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just-"

"Hurry up, yeah, yeah I know." Will secured the bandage with a final strip of medical tape, and dropped his hands to Nico's thighs, squeezing absent-mindedly while he admired his handiwork. Smiling and satisfied, Will's eyes flicked up, only to realize Nico had been staring at him with that same odd gleam.

"Something else wrong?" Will asked, blinking.

"Yes," Nico said, and he fisted a handful of Will's hair, yanking him in for a kiss. Will let out a surprised squeak before melting against Nico's firm, demanding lips, loving the taste of soot and fire. Nico's fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling it forward and placing Will's hand over the boner straining in his jeans. Will gasped, breaking their connection.

He could see Nico's composure had cracked slightly. His breaths were coming quick and uneven, a layer of glaze coating his expression. "It aches," Nico said. Still trapped in his grip, Will's hand was forcibly rubbed over Nico's cloth-covered erection. "Make it go away, huh?"

Will moaned, tremulous and quiet. He nodded, mumbling incoherently, "Yes, 'course, right away…" He fumbled with Nico's zipper and clumsily slipped his hand inside his boyfriend's boxers, palming at his stiff length. "Better?"

Nico threw his head back and groaned, which was as good an answer as any. He rolled his hips, creating friction with Will's hand. "Ugh...gods…I bet you do this for any guy that comes in, don't you?"

Will chewed his lip, achingly aware of the bulge that must be showing in the front of his dress. "No, I wouldn't...just for you. Special treatment for my favorite patient."

"It better be. Because you're mine." Nico's hands wandered up the backs of his thighs and pushed under the hem of the dress to grope Will's ass in generous, full handfuls, all sharp nails and greedy fingers. " _This_ ," Nico punctuated with a hiss in his ear, "-is mine,"

Will nodded, both desperate and embarrassed, because in a few seconds he'd know…

Nico chuckled, "You're wearing panties too?"

"It was a p-part of the bet, Chiara-" the rest of Will's sentence was lost in a whine. Nico had hooked his fingers in the creamy, lace panties and torn them down Will's thighs.

"That's how you're going to wear these from now on. Understand?"

"Gods, _yes_."

Nico pulled Will down with him onto the bed so that Will was straddled over Nico's hips. Lube was wrested from Nico's wallet and Will made unprofessional noises while his boyfriend's slick fingers dove between his ass cheeks and prepped him to take something much bigger. Will couldn't believe how long he had to wait, amazed at himself for not already coming. He was pretty damn close though

Nico's free hand cupped Will's cheek. "Stay still and maybe I'll give you a lollipop to suck on later."

"I'm the doctor, you idiot. They're _my_ lollipops." At the same time, Will saw nothing wrong with moaning, rolling his hips back on Nico's fingers. Their tips brushed somewhere inside him that made him shudder.

"I meant a different kind of lollipop." In what must've been a punishment, Nico's fingers slid out of Will's loose, wet hole.

"Why?" Will whimpered, frustratedly gripping Nico's shirt. "Please, please, please. Fuck the lollipops, you can have them all."

Nico laughed out loud. He rose up on one elbow just to plant a kiss on Will's lips. "You're such a dork."

Will frowned, turning his flushed cheek away.

"I still love you," Nico told him, hand gliding down from Will's face and onto his shoulder. The tenderness in Nico's voice didn't match the blunt force of his cock when it penetrated him. Will keened. Nico leaned back on the mattress, unbothered, crossing his arms behind his head. "Show me what a lovely little nurse you are. Ride me until the ache goes away."

Will hardly needed to be ordered, but he loved it anyway. Parting his thighs as wide as they'd go, he bounced up and down on Nico's hard cock, moaning lewdly every time he felt himself being stretched open. When Nico began unbuttoning the front of his dress, Will just arched forward, glad his chest could be used for anything that might bring his patient more comfort. Even if that comfort came from having his nipples slapped until they turned pink, even if it meant being growled at. "Faster," and, "Deeper," and, "This is all I'm paying you for? Make my medical bill worth it, slut."

Will cried out the first time his sweet spot was grazed. The ripples of pleasure were enough to reach his peak, and white ropes of come ruined his skirt and Nico's shirt. Nico was a lot more concerned with Will slowing down. But he couldn't help it. Will's muscles suddenly felt like burlap, head hazy and cloudy. He continued slowly rocking along with the grip Nico had on his hips.

Soon, it became too much to bear and Will let out a stuttered gasp. He braced himself on Nico's chest. "I c-can't."

"Oh yeah?" The bed frame squealed as Nico thrusted off the mattress, slamming in deep. "I guess I'll just have to finish your job for you."

Nico's hips started jerking rabbit-fast, making Will fall forward from the force. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, taking everything Nico had to give, at least, up until Nico hit his own release and pumped every last drop of his seed into Will's body. Nico collapsed shortly afterward, hugging Will close and breathing heavily.

"Holy shit," Will mumbled after he came down his high. He felt sticky all over, especially between his thighs, but he didn't mind it as much as he minded the grumbling in his stomach. He was starving. Dinner was probably ready, but all the clean-up he'd have to do first made Will prefer a nap. "That was some of the best sex we've ever had, right?"

Nico hummed lowly in agreement. "You look fucking edible in a dress," he said, tugging at the open blouse.

"So you want me to be your nurse more often?" Will grinned and propped his chin on Nico's shoulder. "Regular check-ups are good for your health, you know."

"Just as long as you never wear your uniform in front of anyone else, ever again." Nico hiked Will up in his lap. Possessiveness had crept into his voice, which Will was more than familiar with. It was one of the things that came in a package deal with the rest of his gorgeous boyfriend; a steely protectiveness over those he held close. Will didn't blame him, after he'd lost Bianca so long ago. "Otherwise," Nico murmured. "I'll tear it off and have you ride me again. Just so everyone knows who you belong to."

Will should protest, but couldn't find the strength to. He loved being Nico's. Boyfriend, nurse, whatever he needed. He smiled at his boyfriend's grumpy expression and peppered it with kisses until Nico lightened up, just as blindingly beautiful as the sinking sun.


End file.
